Oh! Maria sama
by Draftfort
Summary: Yumi and Sachiko had a misunderstanding...Then the fire alarm rang. Sachiko couldn't find Yumi. What will happen next?
1. Oh! Maria sama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru (Though I wish I do).

This is my first ever fan fiction for MariMite.

It's a one shot fic but I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

**Title:** Oh! Maria-sama.

~'OoO'~

"What's wrong Yumi-chan? You look like a zombie there" Sei teased "You know, your facial expression and with that eyes and you're not moving and—" Sei was cut off by Yumi

"Sei-sama! Stop teasing me, I'm not in the mood" Yumi said and pouted

"Aww I love it when you do that!" Sei teased even more

"Sei-sama!" Yumi pouted even more

"What's the matter Yumi-chan? Seriously" Sei asked sounded sincere and sat on a chair across Yumi

"It's about onee-sama" Yumi replied

"With Sachiko? What's that about? Is it something about she said "I put sugar in it Yumi!" and you will say "No, you didn't, it is salt onee-sama!" then she'll still say "Well how did you know that? You weren't even there!" then boom, you will say "Because this cake is salty onee-sama, I may not have seen it but I can taste it" Sei said trying to make the younger girl smile

"That's nothing serious Sei-sama! And it's not about that kind of thing" Yumi lowered her head making her bangs hide her eyes

"Don't tell me Yumi-chan that… Kashiwagi and Sachiko did something, you know…something naughty?" Sei gave Yumi a wide grin

"Are you serious? I am being depressed here and you will tell me something about that...err that naughty thing tha-stop poisoning my mind Sei-sama!"

"But you're cute when you're like that, makes me wanna harass you Yumi-chan" Sei grinned again

"Eeeh?" was all can Yumi mutter

"You totally had a conversation about Yumi's problem but until now you don't know what it is about because you keep on teasing her Sei-sama" Yoshino said while watching the two

Sei grinned "Yeah about that, can you tell me now?" she asked

"It's about when onee-sam—" Yumi was cut off when Eriko entered the room

"You're a killjoy Eriko!" Sei complained

"Eh? What did I do?" Eriko was confused causing her to stop near the door

"Nevermind, Hey Eriko, do you see that? Yumi-chan looks like a zombie…" Sei talked to Eriko

"Yeah, she looks awful today…what's with the facial expression?" Eriko agreed with Sei

"And look, the way she's looking at us without even moving and the wa—" Sei was again, cut off by Yumi

"As if I'm not here? The "zombie" that you're talking about is in front of you and I can hear you loud and clear" Yumi pouted again

Eriko and Sei burst into laughter

"_Are they actually human beings?_" Yoshino thought in disbelief

"Now, continue with what you're saying Sei" Eriko stopped from laughing and asked Sei

"It's about—" Sei stopped when someone stepped in the room behind Eriko "Sachiko!…" Sei said in a loud voice "It's good to see you, hey tell me, what do you notice within this room?" she added

"What? I think there's nothing wrong here Rosa Gigantea" Sachiko simply said

"Well, it's about a zombie, we have a zombie here" Sei told her

"Sei-sama are you in some kind of drugs?" Sachiko furrowed her eyebrows and sat down on her usual seat

"But we can see it, we see dead pe—" Sei was for the nth time, had been cut off "Sei-sama!" Yoshino complained "Seriously?" she added

Eventually Sei stopped from her craziness and sat down drinking the tea that her petite seour had prepared and served for them.

There is an awkward silence in the room and Yumi kept on glancing at Sachiko while she just kept on reading some Yamayurikai papers.

* * *

_**Yumi and Sachiko inside the greenhouse  
**_

"_Why did you want to go here Yumi? Is there a problem?" Sachiko asked her petite seour_

"_No there's nothing wrong onee-sama but, there's something that I want to tell you" Yumi said hesitantly_

"_What is that Yumi?" Sachiko cupped Yumi's cheeks_

"_I-I love you onee-sama" Yumi finally said and looked at Sachiko's deep beautiful blue orbs_

"_I already know that Yumi, and I love you too" Sachiko smiled at her_

"_No, you got it wrong, I love you…I'm in love with you!" Yumi revealed without removing her gaze from Sachiko_

_Sachiko was shocked from the revelation. She didn't show some reactions and just looked at Yumi_

"_Yumi just told me that she loves me" Sachiko thought_

"_Yumi…you know that I'm engaged to Suguru and we're going to be married after I graduate"_

"_Yes I know of that fact onee-sama and what was I thinking? I know that you would never love me the way that I love you…" Yumi ran away with tears in her eyes leaving Sachiko shocked_

* * *

That thought kept on playing in Sachiko's mind so she doesn't even notice the stares that her fellow council members are giving her.

"Yumi-chan it's time to go back to our classroom, let's go" Yoshino broke the silence and the stares

"Oh, okay…" was all can Yumi said

* * *

Meanwhile …

Yumi was still in a daze about what happened…She's feeling all the things that she thought she'd never felt all at the same time…it was a mix of disappointment, embarrassment, sadness, confusion… and hurt.

**In Sachiko's classroom…  
**

Sachiko stood up from her seat to remind her project partner about something when she heard the fire alarm…

Her classmates started to ran outside the room in order to get out of the building

Sachiko instantly thought about Yumi…she panicked and ran through the hall of the second years; she stopped in front of Yumi's room and searched for her

"_Yumi, where are you?_" Sachiko thought while she kept on searching

Sachiko wasn't able to see Yumi inside the room; she started to panic even more

"Ogasawara-san? What are you doing here? Go outside! All students must go out now" One of the teachers commanded Sachiko upon seeing her there

"But sensei…" The teacher insisted that she must go outside

She wanted to move forward but she was dragged along by the running students

"Yumi!" Sachiko said while extending her arm forward

She didn't have a choice but to go along with the students so she won't cause any unnecessary problems or injuries.

Outside…she searched around for Yumi, she looked in her left, in her right, in front and when she looked behind…

"Yumi!" she said out loud and ran into Yumi and hugged her tight

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked

"Yumi! Thank God you're safe…I'm so worried that you're still inside when there's a fire" Sachiko hugged her even more causing the younger girl to blush

"I didn't know what to do…I panicked when I heard the alarm and I only thought about you. I want to see you right there, I wanna know you're safe. I ran without anything else in my mind but to know that you're alright! I don't know what will happen if I lose you Yumi. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right away, I'm trying to explain about Kashiwagi, about our engagement and marriage, about how can you still love me even knowing my future? I can love you back but I know that we can't be together because of that. The truth is, yes I'm in love with you too Yumi. I love you with all my heart! I can't take it if I'm going to lose you now" Sachiko confessed and tears started to form in her eyes

"I'm really happy you told me that onee-sama, I really do! But…" Yumi smiled and hugged Sachiko back

"But? But what Yumi?" Sachiko broke their hug; she placed her hands on Yumi's shoulder and looked straight into her eyes "What's the matter? Have you changed your mind?" she added

"No onee-sama, it's not about that. Please calm down… you won't lose me, especially not today. Stay calm onee-sama" Yumi comforted her and looked at her

"Shouldn't we need to get out of here, come on Yumi" Sachiko grabbed Yumi's hand and started to run

"Onee-sama! Stop, let's stop, calm down!" Yumi told Sachiko

"Why?" Sachiko stopped and faced Yumi

"It's only a drill." Yumi said

Sachiko froze in disbelief, she looked around and it started to sink in to her. Sachiko blushed furiously in confusion and embarrassment.

"Oh! Maria-sama" was all she can say with her eyes widely opened.

* * *

That's all.

I thought about this idea and I don't know how to put it in a story so it turned out to be longer than what I have imagined. Sei's teasing was not on my mind up until I started to write this one.

Well then, I hope you enjoyed this one.

It's my first fan fic for Maria-sama ga Miteru

Thank you for reading.

I am hoping for your reviews :)


	2. Thank You

Hello :)

Just wanna say thank you to the following people .

1. CelticX  
2. Strikien  
3. Honulicious  
4. seyan  
5. Chinensis' Fan

It's an honor for me to have my fave Maria-sama ga Miteru authors to review my story.  
Gives me inspiration :)

Thank you again .  
Yu-chan :)

PS: Please do read and review my story. I am really hoping for this is my first for MariMite :)  
It's a big thing for me :)


End file.
